


Men Never Make Passes

by busaikko



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts were: Snape has to get glasses, and Remus is hard pressed to not say or do something about it; pictures of naked men, wall sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Never Make Passes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ak_alterego](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ak_alterego), [liseuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/gifts).



"Let me get this straight," Severus said, as his robes were pushed roughly off his shoulders to slither to the ground. He shivered as his shirt was shoved violently up and rough fingers traced the curve of his stomach. "When you see me in my new glasses you feel compelled to throw me against a wall and shag me senseless?"

Remus removed his tongue from Severus' navel and looked up. "Yes, that summarises it neatly." His mouth went back to work while his hands moved to fumble with the buttons on Severus' trousers.

"Oh," Severus said; and then, "Oh, _gods_."


End file.
